Shadow robs Payless and Goes Crazy
by ckaira77
Summary: If Shadow goes crazy, everyone else does too. This story is pure random. It's basically what the title says. Sonic belongs to SEGA! Zaira is mine!


ZairaDrayan: Thank you for sticking with me so far! Although, I have a little problem. Shadow's been going kind of crazy and I don't have any idea why… I've called Sonic, but he couldn't get Shadow to budge! I tried Silver as well. He ended up leaving with a nasty black eye. Like I said, Shadow's nuts! Hang on a second, you're here to read and not hear me tell you the story. OKAY! READ!

Zaira was walking in through the door of Shadow's house. She looked around trying to find Shadow. She found him curled up on a couch with his eyes glazed with either terror or terror. She looked at him.

"You look like you are going to need some serious therapy. What's wrong?" asked Zaira. She recalled that She had come because he had sent Silver to the hospital and Sonic packing. If he was this terrified about something, it was bad.

"Don't persist… It's too strong! I NEED IT!" cried Shadow.

"You need what?!" demanded Zaira.

Shadow hopped to his feet and looked at Zaira with half-crazed eyes.

"You can't stop me… I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I NEED IT!" Shadow screamed again. He raced out of the house. Zaira stared after him.

"Lots of therapy…," Zaira mumbled to herself.

Shadow raced as fast as he could into town he ran into Tails.

"Shadow! Wait a sec-"

"BE QUIET TAILS! DON'T PERSIST!" Shadow yelled again. He raced by before Tails could even try to stop him.

"Okay…"

Shadow stopped in front of a really important building. He looked up at the words on the front. Payless. He dashed into the store and looked at the cashier. It was Knuckles of all people.

"Knuckles! WHERE IS IT?!" demanded Shadow.

"Uh… Where's what?"

"THE ICE CREAM!" yelled Shadow.

"I think it's in the back of the store where the freezers are…," Knuckles replied feeling very uncomfortable.

"THANK YOU!" snapped Shadow.

The dark hedgehog raced to the back and opened the doors to the ice cream. He smiled to himself when he saw it. He got out a tub of vanilla ice cream and hugged it like mad.

"My friends…"

Sonic was standing a couple of feet away and looked at Shadow.

"Uh… Shadow, what are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS!" screeched Shadow. He held up an ice cream scoop for defence. Sonic looked at Shadow as if he had lost his marbles.

"You're attacking me with that…," Sonic said slowly.

"IT'S THE FORCE!" snapped Shadow.

"The force…"

"THE ICE CREAM FORCE!"

"And I'm Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia from Star Wars."

"You are? Can I have your autograph?" asked Shadow.

"NO!"

Shadow shrugged and raced, at least, twelve tubs of ice cream back to his house in the basement. When he returned, the alarms started going off. Sonic was explaining to Knuckles what in the world was happening. Shadow raced back the rest of the ice cream. He returns and looks through the store if he wanted anything else. Something caught his eye for some reason. Rubber ducks.

"DUCKIES USE FEATHER DANCE!" Shadow cried grabbing the ducks. He ran out the door. The police, Sonic, and Knuckles were now on his tail. Sonic jumped on Shadow allowing for the police and Knuckles to jump on as well. Shadow was stuck underneath a pile of police officers, a hedgehog, and echidna.

"THE ICE CREAM FORCE AWAKENS!" Shadow yelled.

All of the police officers were thrown off of Shadow. The black hedgehog held the ice cream scoop in the air.

"I told you that the ice cream force was real!" Shadow said in Sonic's face. They were all unconscious, so Sonic didn't know that Shadow was right. All he knew was that he was knocked out by the ice cream force.

Shadow ran back home. Zaira was still there and was standing in the basement.

"Shadow, is this your entire life supply of ice cream?" she asked when he walked down to the basement with the rubber ducks.

"Yep!"

"Why do you have a bunch of ducks?"

"Because they're adorable!"

"Why are you stealing all of this from Payless?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"Yep. You need LOTS of therapy…," said Zaira shaking her head and leaving.

(The next day! ^-^)

Zaira was walking through town. Silver was just let out of the hospital. Thank goodness. She happened to glance at a wanted poster in the police office.

 **Wanted**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Crimes: Stealing rubber ducks and ice cream from Payless**

 **Fighting police using the Ice Cream Force**

 **and also freaking out the poor cashier when he entered the store.**

Zaira looked at the poster. She went from a grin to a giggle, to laugh, to laughing so hard that her sides hurt. Sonic walked up to Zaira.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The poster! It's hilarious!" Zaira giggled.

Sonic read it. When he saw the words Ice Cream Force, he screamed and ran away. Zaira stopped laughing and looked in the direction Sonic had disappeared.

"What's his problem?"

The End! XD


End file.
